


I Can Try To Fix You (Septiplier)

by Melancholy_Danny



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Danny/pseuds/Melancholy_Danny
Summary: Jack goes off the internet without a word, worrying his friends. Mark goes to find an answer and true feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this I want to add a few disclaimers. 
> 
> I understand that both Sean and Mark are in relationships. I personally only ship them as friends but I've been wanting to write this for a while. I respect the relationships that they both have with their girlfriends and I am in no way trying to say that they should be/are together by writing this. 
> 
> Also the story will include an abusive relationship and because of that, their real girlfriends will not be in this story. Their girlfriends in the story will be made up because I do not want to put their partners in an abusive role because I actually really like them both. 
> 
> This story will include triggering things, so be warned. I hope you guys enjoy.

"Goddamn it!" Wade shouted as Bob killed his prop. Mark, Bob, and Wade decided to sit down and play prop hunt like old times. 

Mark laughed at Wade and Shook his head, feeling superior as his hiding space hadn't been found yet. "This really feels like old times guys, it'd be better if Jack were here" he had tried to contact his friend the day before, but had gotten no answer. He assumed he was busy, or maybe even sick. 

Silence fell between the two before Wade spoke up. "Mark, have you not heard?" He asked in a serious tone. This got Mark's attention. "What? Heard what? Is everything alright?" 

He heard Bob sigh before Wade continued. "Seán hasn't uploaded a video in two months. His twitter has been inactive as well. None of us have been able to contact him" Mark sat there quietly, processing this. How hadn't he noticed? "Mark have you really not noticed?" Bob said, speaking up now. "Fans have been tweeting all of us and other youtubers as well, even Felix and Ken"

"No, I haven't.. I guess I never really paid attention. Whenever fans mention me and Jack I assume it's fanart and whatnot.. Oh god, are you guys sure you haven't heard anything? Its not like Sean to do that. Every other time he's taking a break he's always said something beforehand.. He wouldn't just leave without a word.. " Mark was now worried. Everything was making sense now. Sean hadn't talked to him in weeks, and his twitter had been quiet. Mark never thought much of it until now. 

"Mark? Are you okay?" He heard Wade's voice. "Guys, I'm think I'm done for today. Gonna cut the video short" Mark replied, already shutting down the game. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you guys later" and with that, he turned off his computer. 

He sat for a few minutes, stuck in thought. He was worried that Sean wasn't okay, that something happened. He recalled when they first met. He was a smaller youtuber, and a fan of Mark's. He had been slightly nervous at first, but he ended up being a really cool guy. He had basically watched his channel grow as big as it is now. They hadn't always been close, which Mark regretted, but he would sometimes come to him for advice. Why was now different? 

He opened his computer once more, looking up Plane tickets. As he did, he called up Felix. He knew where Jack lived, and hopefully he could help Mark find him. 

~~~~

After talking to Felix, Mark had an address and a ticket booked. Part of him felt guilty. What if Jack just wanted to disappear from the internet for a break? What if Mark was ruining that? But if that were the case, he'd at least text his friends back. Jack had taken a break from YouTube before, and he didn't disappear from his friends when he did. 

Mark couldn't explain the emotion he felt. He wanted to cry, he felt like he needed to, but he couldn't. He was worried and got a sick feeling in his chest. What if Jack was dead? But wouldnt his family have made a statement by now? They knew how popular he was on the internet, so if he were to die they would have said something. 

He shook his head, Walking into his room and getting a suitcase out. This trip was unexpected, but he could make it work. He'd have to let his fans know he'd be gone, and call a family member to watch Chica. As he packed his bag, he looked out the window and sighed. 

"Please be okay, Sean... "


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of attempted suicide and self harm.

Once Mark landed in Brighton, he became more nervous. He was currently in a cab, going to the address Felix had given him. He had gotten stopped by a few fans, asking him why he was here and if it was to do a video with Jack. He tried to brush off the questions without being rude, but he couldn't tell them why he was really there. 

He would be staying with Felix, but he decided to check up on Jack first, too impatient to drop his stuff off. He could barely sleep the night before, there was no way he could try to relax with felix, especially since he was so close to his friend now. To finding out if he's okay. 

Once the cab stopped, he got out and stared at the house. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. A few bedrooms it seemed, but it looked cozy. Mark just stood for a few minutes, feeling anxious now. He had no idea what he'd find behind those doors, or if anyone was even there. There was no car, though Jack couldn't drive. His girlfriend could though, so maybe she was gone? 

He walked up to the door, Taking a deep breath before he knocked. He stood, waiting for what felt like forever, until he heard noises. He braced himself as the door opened, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw behind it. 

Blue eyes looked at him, but there was a dull sadness to them, nothing like how he remembered his eyes. He had dark bags under them as well, and it looked as if he hadn't shaven since he'd left. 

"Mark..?" A quiet voice let out, and he could've cried right there. "Sean.. " he said carefully, studying his friend. "Sean.. What happened?" He finally asked. His friend just scared at him for a moment, looking around as if he was making sure no one was there. "Come inside.. "

He walked back in, and Mark followed. The house seemed normal. It wasn't the cleanest, but it wasn't necessarily dirty either. "Lillian is at her parents today and tomorrow.. So we can talk" jack said, sitting down on the couch. That sentence didn't feel right to mark, not at all. 

"What? Why does that matter?" He asked, placing his bag down and sitting beside his friend. He suddenly felt angry, everything coming all at once. "And what's wrong with you? Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been, Sean!? Bob and Wade, Felix, your fans! How could you just disappear like that and not let anyone know you're okay! People care about you, Sean! What's the-" he heard a whine come from his friend's mouth, stopping right away. 

Before he knew it, Jack was crying. Mark sat there, shocked and not sure of what to do, until he reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I was just...upset. I was worried. I thought something bad had happened to you, and.. " he shook his head. He looked down and noticed something under Jack's sleeves. As they slid up, he could see lines. Some faint Pink ones, and some darker ones. 

He grabbed his arm and stared, looking up at him "Sean-" "Lillian" he interrupted Mark. "Lillian?" He asked "what about her? What, did she do this? Or does she know?" He asked. Jack stayed silent. "Sean, talk to me, please. I need to know what's going on"

Jack looked away, letting out a sigh. "Things were so great at first. She made me so happy, she was so fun and accepting.. Then things changed.. " he said quietly. "It started off small, getting angry about dishes. I played it off, figuring she had a right to be mad. Then it escalated to hitting. She'd push me against the counter. Then my fans.. She'd get angry everytime I responded to a comment or tweet, telling me I loved them more. Telling me my attention should be on her and not them.. " he looked back to Mark, tears falling freely. 

"She made me get rid of my drums. Made me work out when I gained a few pounds. She accused me of cheating every moment she got. I had to throw away gifts that friend's had gotten me, that fans had gotten me. She told me I should only value her.. It became so much...too much.. I.. I felt so trapped. I never hit her back, Mark, I don't hit women.. And everytime I tried to leave, she'd threaten suicide or to tell people I abused her.. "

Mark just sat there, completely shocked. What kind of person would do that to someone, especially Jack. "Sean.. Sean you need to leave her, please.. " he said, biting his lip. "I can't, mark.. She'll.. She'll try to ruin me.. " he said back, becoming scared. 

Mark just shook his head "no, Sean. Come on.. Come back with me to Felix's place.. We can pack your stuff and go. If you have any bruises you can show them to police, use them as proof. You'll be able to make videos again, be around your friends.. "

Jack stayed silent for a moment. He was scared, but he knew Mark was right. He couldn't do this to himself anymore. She had almost driven him too far. "Okay.. I'll go. But let's be quick.. Sometimes when she says she'll be gone a while, she'll try to come back early to try and catch me.. " he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. 

Mark followed, walking into Jack's room and looking around. His eyes fell to a bottle of pills resting by the bed, empty. "Sean.. " he said softly. Jack looked over, eyes following Mark's. "I.. I tried to escape.. "

Mark quickly walked over, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I'm here. Its okay. Promise me you won't do it again, okay? I care about you and I can't lose you.. " he saif, and Jack nodded. "I promise.. " he mumbled. "Good.. Now let's pack up and get you the fuck out of this place before she gets back" he said and started to help him gather his things. 

"It'll only be good going from here, Sean. You won't be alone"


	3. Chapter Three

"Thanks again Felix, it really means a lot" mark said as his friend helped bring in his and Jack's stuff. "Don't worry about it, I was worried about Jack myself. He just left.. Uh, there's two guests rooms upstairs, make yourselves at home, okay?"

Mark nodded and looked to Jack before nudging his friend and walking up the stairs. There were two bedrooms in the hallway, right across from each other. He watched as Jack walked towards one, but he stopped him. "Hey.. Sean. My room is close, so if you wanna talk. Feel free to come in. I know there's a lot on your mind" he shot him a smile before going into the room across his. 

Mark sat his bag down and kicked his shoes off, sighing as he sat on the bed. It didn't feel real. His friend had been in an abusive relationship and Mark felt awful that he couldn't stop it. He couldn't imagine how someone could do that to Jack. 

Jack was always sweet. He was loud and sometimes seemed annoying, but he was good hearted. He always made Mark laugh during games, and texted him whenever he knew Mark was down. He even cried when he felt like he didn't give Mark a good enough good-bye. Deep down he was sweet, and had a softer side than most saw. He was sweet to his fans, but even sweeter to his friends. He had gorgeous blue eyes that could just brighten anyones day, and his voice-

"Hey Mark.." A soft voice broke him out of thought. Jack was standing by the door, seeming shy. "Hey, Sean, come here..come sit" he said, watching his friend walk over as if this was the first time they'd met. He hated it. Jack sat beside him and stared at the ground, biting his lip. 

"I.. I feel weak. That's why I didn't reach out. They always say the man is tougher than the woman in the relationship.. But that's not true. She had such a hold on me.. I thought everyone would think I was overreacting or even try to switch it on me.. I hated it.. " he admitted. Mark frowned and Shook his head. "Sean.. You're not weak for this. Anyone can be abusive in a relationship, and abuse isn't always physical. In your case, it was physical and mental.. And you didn't deserve it.. "

Jack looked to his friend, nodding slowly. "I.. I always told my fans to reach out for help, and look at me. Help had to come.. I caused harm to myself, I tried to end my life.. What kind of role model am I? I just...I didn't wanna live that life anymore. It killed me.. "

Mark reached over snd grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack.. You don't have to be a role model. And this doesn't make you a bad one. Everyone suffers.. She hurt you so much that you hurt yourself.. You tried to end your life. You're in no way a bad guy" he said and got closer. "You're Sean, Jack, jacksepticeye. You're funny and sweet and have an amazing accent. You make people smile and you're always checking up on your friends. You're a big softie and people love it. Bob, Wade, Felix, Ken, and me.. And even more people. We all love you, Sean. You mean a lot to us.. "

Mark sighed, tearing up "and.. I watched you grow. You were slightly shy, but became more outgoing. You were so sweet. Your channel grew so quick and you handled it well even though it was scary. And the idea of that same, blue eyed Irishman who brought a smile to my face, self harming and trying to end his life.. That kills me. Because you deserve more, and you're gonna find more. I promise you. I will even fly you to come live with me if you don't wanna stay here" he said. 

"Sean, I'd do anything for you. I know we haven't always been the closest of friends, but I do love and care about you. Okay?" Jack quickly leaned over and hugged Mark, tight. Mark hugged back and rubbed his back, smiling. "I'm here Sean, always.. I promise"

The Irishman nodded and pulled back "this.. This is gonna sound so fucking weird but, can I sleep with you?" He asked, causing mark to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, you could at least take me out more.. " this earned a laugh and a slap to the arm from Jack. 

"I meant in the bed. I know it's weird I just, I've felt lonely for a while. I missed my friends. This is my first night away from here and being free, I don't wanna be alone" he said "but if it makes you uncomfortable then we don't have to, ya know?"

Mark just smiled, nodding. "Sean, shut up and go get your pajamas on. Then come back here" Jack smiled and nodded, leaving the room. 

Mark took this time to put on some clean boxers and take his shirt off. He only slept In boxers, but he figured Jack wouldn't mind. Jack soon came back, shirtless as well but with pajama pants on. He smiled at Mark and crawled into the bed. He felt nervous. If any fans knew this was happening, septiplier would be everywhere. But he tried not to worry. He knew he'd have to make a video soon explaining what happened to fans. 

"Hey mark? Were you serious about me coming with you?" Mark got into the bed beside him and looked over. "Well, yeah. If living here stresses you out too much or you don't wanna get a new house, I wouldn't mind. A lot of friends live In California and I bet they'd be happy. I live alone but it'd be nice having someone around"

Jack smiled and pulled the blanket over himself "I think I might.. Thanks, Mark.. For everything.. " Mark reached over and put an arm around Jack. "Anytime, Sean. Don't thank me. Now, get some rest. You look like you need it. No offence"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded "goodnight Mark, sleep well" he said and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Sean, sweet dreams"


	4. Chapter Four

The few days at Felix's helped Jack a lot, but he still wasn't himself. He was noticing small things that he didn't use to do. Like flinching sometimes when Felix or Mark went to hug him. The first time it happened, Mark looked worried and Jack hated it. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to just go back to the way he was before any of this, but he knew it wasn't that easy. 

Once Mark and Jack said their goodbyes to Felix, they started walking towards the gate inside the airport. Jack decided to bring it up. 

"Hey.. I just want to apologize for being so weird lately, so jumpy. I'm not meaning to be I just.. I can't help it" he said and looked over to his friend. "Sean, that's not something you need to apologize for. You were in an abusive relationship for months.. It's gonna take time for you to adjust. Things won't go back to normal right away. So don't be sorry, alright? I'm here for you" he said. 

"And you're coming to live with me. Maybe I can help. Hell, Maybe Chica can help, she helped me through a lot. But just know you aren't alone" Mark smiled at Jack and rubbed his shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything, and Jack felt this weird tension, wondering if Mark could feel it as well. 

Then, without a word, Mark walked off onto the plane and motioned for Jack to follow. Jack followed and shook his head. That was weird, but it didn't mean anything, right? He Shook it off and sat beside Mark, giving him a smile. Jack would have a lot to think about during this flight. 

~~~~

"And welcome, to my humble Abode!" Mark said happily, helping Jack get his bags inside. The sound of feet hitting the ground got louder and suddenly Mark was being attacked with love by a certain dog. Chica spent a few moments licking mark before she noticed Jack. She just stared and sniffed at him for a few moments before doing the same to him. 

Mark was quietly thankful, glad Chica liked Jack. "Alright Jackaboy, follow me to the guest bedroom, which will now be yours for as long as you need" he said and lead Jack up the stairs. His bedroom was just a few away from Mark's, in between being a small closet. 

Inside, the room had a decent sized bed. It looked as if it could fit two people, but didn't look as big as a King or Queen, it was cozy looking. The room had a dresser and desk as well, along with a closet. "Sorry it doesn't have it's own bathroom, but the bathroom Is right across the hall whenever you need it. I have my own, so you'll be the only one using that one unless I have more guests. So in a way, it is your own bathroom"

Mark sat some of Jack's bags down and suddenly felt tight arms around him. He hugged Jack back and rubbed his back gently. Neither of them saying anything, they both knew why Jack was hugging him. He was thankful for mark doing this, taking him in when he didn't have to. 

After a moment, Jack spoke, pulling away. "Just.. Thank you so much, man. This means a lot to me. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know" and Mark just shook his head. "This is your home too now. You don't have to repay me. Just, simple stuff like helping with cleaning and cooking sometimes is just fine. I don't expect you to pay rent or anything like that, so don't worry" Mark smiled and walked towards the door. "Oh and, Sean. Maybe you should make a video for your fans, you can use my studio" Mark Offered. 

"Sure.. But I want you to be in it"

~~~~

"Top of the mornin to ya laddies, My name is Jacksepticeye" Jack said, using a calmer voice for this intro. "I know I've been gone a while, and I am truly sorry. I kind of left you guys in the dark, which wasn't fair of me at all. But.. " he looked towards where Mark was standing out of shot. 

He was nervous. Nervous people would be mad or judge him, but Mark gave him a reassuring smile and so he continued. 

"I was dating this girl who.. Was very abusive towards me. Verbally, mentally, and sometimes physically. She was very controlling and kept me away from YouTube. It took a huge toll on my mental health.. But a good friend came and got me out of that house, and basically saved me.. " he continued. 

"And as you may notice, I am in a different set up, which is because I am in California and I will be staying here for a while with the friend who helped me.. You guys might know him.. " and at that, Mark got into the shot, standing behind Jack. "Hey guys.. " he said calmly. 

"So Mark, is there anything you wanna say before we send off this video?" Jack asked, and Mark nodded. "Guys.. If you know that one of your friends is in an unhealthy relationship, please, do something. I had no idea about Jack and if I wouldve never found out, he could possibly not be here right now. And that's a sad thing to realize. So please, check up on your friends..."

Jack smiled and took a breath. "I'm gonna end this video here guys. Please, stay safe. I love you guys" he said, and ended it the video. Mark sat down In the chair to upload the video for jack, and jack paced, letting out a sigh. Mark noticed and reached out, grabbing his arm. "Hey, come here.. "

He pulled Jack down and suddenly, he was In Mark's lap. "Mark! What are you doing!?" But his friend just shook his head. "Calm down, look at the screen. I want you to push upload, okay? It's not my place to. I checked to see if it needed any editing and we're good. So.. I want you to be the one to upload it"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded, placing his hand on the mouse and hovering over the button. "You can do it Jack. You won't seem weak. You'll be helping fans who may also be struggling, and people will know you're okay.. " Jack felt a strong arm go around his waist and he realized that Mark was right. 

With a final breath, he clicked upload and let go of the mouse. "I did it.. Wow... " he turned to look at Mark, who was smiling at him. "Hey, I never doubted you, Sean. Since we first met, I never have. Know that" Jack smiled, feeling weirdly warm. 

They just stared at each other again, and Jack felt the same tension from before, but it felt.. Nice? He took time to admire Mark. He'd always been attractive, but Jack never really studied his features like this before. Suddenly, he could see Mark's face getting closer. He wasn't sure which of them were leaning in, but he wanted this. He didn't know why but he did. 

As they got closer, Mark placed a hand on Jack's cheek, their lips almost touching-

Until the sound of the doorbell suddenly brought them back. Mark accidentally dropped Jack on the ground with how hard he pulled back while being in a chair. He stood up quickly "sorry, I didn't mean to drop you! Uh.. I'm.. I'm gonna go check that, yeah!" He quickly rushed out and left Jack on the floor. 

Jack quickly stood up and made his way to his room, walking in and shutting the door. He leaned against the wall and tried to relax, letting the heat calm down. He didn't know what to feel. Him and Mark almost kissed, and he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. But when did he start feeling that way? Had he always wanted Mark? 

He knew he'd always looked up to him, but was it always more? He then remembered how mark pulled away, accidentally pushing Jack off his lap. Was he disgusted? Did the bell make him realize what he was doing and he regretted it? But he cupped Jack's cheek, that had to mean something, didn't it? 

A knock at the door cut Jack off from his thoughts, and he opened it to find Mark standing there. "Hey! So it was just a neighbor giving me my mail that had ended up In her-" Mark was cut off by the feeling of Jack hugging him. 

"Sean-"

"You almost kissed me.. " Jack said suddenly, looking up at Mark. Mark blushed and cleared his throat. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I was caught up in the moment.. "

Jack frowned and pulled away. "Did you uh.. Not want to kiss me..?" He asked and Mark nodded. "Yeah, you know, I'm not gay, it was a spur of the moment thing, ya know? It didn't mean anything" Mark answered. 

Jack stared at Mark for a moment, feeling hurt. He bit his lip and just nodded "okay.. " but he didn't believe Mark. Mark wasn't the type to do something like that without meaning. So when he noticed Mark was about to speak again, he quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. 

Jack surprised himself, wondering where the sudden confidence came from. He had just kissed his best friend. And what surprised him even more, was that he felt Mark kiss Back.


	5. Chapter Five

Jack pulled himself away from the kiss and stared at Mark. He kissed back, that had to mean something didn't it? He watched his friends, searching for any sign of emotion. Meanwhile Mark was conflicted. He wasn't gay, he knew that. He'd always liked girls, but something about Jack just drew him in. 

"Sean.. " Mark said softly, trying to choose his words carefully but he didn't know what to say. "Maybe this isn't right. I mean, you just got out of an abusive relationship a few days ago.. And the fans.. " Jack watched him and frowned. He knew where this was going. 

"You don't have feelings for me.. Do you.. " Jack mumbled, but Mark Shook his head. "No I do not. And that's the weird thing because I've never liked a guy before.. But it's not about how I feel. We have so much on the line and... You're newly single I don't think it's right to jump in.. We shouldn't rush something like this"

"Rush? Mark we've been friends for five years, my feelings aren't rushed" Jack shot back. "And what about us? What about how we feel... Why do we need to worry about how other people will feel about us? If they don't like it then they can leave I don't see the issue" 

"Of course you wouldn't, you're not.. Thinking straight" Mark said. "Look, we're just friends. That's that, Sean. This.. It can't go anywhere, alright? Now.. Get some sleep" he walked towards the bedroom door and stopped to look back at Jack. The look on his friend's face killed him, but he felt he was doing the right thing. 

"Mark.. "

"Goodnight, Sean" and with that, the door was shut, leaving Sean in the dimly lit room alone. He just stared at the door for a few moments, hoping mark would come back, but he never did. The Irishman sat on the bed and held his head, letting tears fall freely. 

He didn't understand why they couldn't be together. Sure the shippers would be excited, and there was always homophobic people, but why did that matter? They got hate everyday on YouTube and social media, why did this matter. It was new to both of them, but why not at least try? He felt heartbroken and stupid. Maybe he shouldn't have done anything. 

That's when an idea popped in his head. And idea that would probably have Mark pissed at him, but he was hoping it would show that he really felt strongly about this. 

He took out his phone and pressed record. 

"Hey guys! I wanted to talk to you guys about something important. Is far as you guys know, I have always been straight. I've never questioned my sexuality, until recently I.. I've fallen for a man who is close to me, and it's weird. I've never liked another male before but something about him just feels special. Now.. This person.. Is Markiplier. I know some of the shippers are probably freaking out right now, and I am too but I wanted to say.. I don't care what anyone says about who I date or my sexuality"

"I am still the same person, Jacksepticeye, Sean, and I always will be.. I love you guys, but if you can't support me.. Then so be it. I'm not ashamed of who I am.. And I never will be.. You guys shouldn't either. You're all amazing... Bye guys.. " 

He ended the video nervously and went to upload it. He laid his phone down beside him and got comfortable in bed. He figured he may as well sleep while it uploaded. He checked the screen one more time before drifting off. 

~~

Jack had woken up to Mark storming into the room. "Sean! What the fuck Is wrong with you!?" He snapped. He was confused for a moment before mark showed him his phone, showing the video. 

"How could you do this! People are gonna talk now, this is gonna ruin me!" Jack frowned. "Mark.. I was just trying to.. " 

"Trying to do what? Make it about you, like fucking always!? Uploading something like this without my permission!?" The screaming was getting to Jack, he could feel his hands shaking. "I did it for us! So we can be together, Mark! I wanna be with you!"

He stepped towards Mark only for the other to take a step back. "I don't wanna be with you, Sean. You did it for nothing" he said softly. Jack stared at Mark in disbelief. How could he be so stupid. Before the other could see him cry, he rushed past Mark and down the stairs, making his way outside. He had no idea where he was but he didn't care, he just walked. He figured a park would be near by so he just looked out for one. He couldn't get the yelling out of his head. The rejection. Why had Mark kissed him then? Maybe it was all a game to him... 

Meanwhile, Mark was still standing in Jack's room, eyes closed as he tried to calm down. Why had he yelled at Jack like that? He had put their personal business out.. But he did it to be with Mark. Did Mark wanna be with Jack? He always felt comfortable around him. He caught himself getting lost in his blue eyes whenever he saw him. 

But mark wasn't gay, he dated plenty of girls. Could he be bi? Had he not realized it before. The only thing he knew was, despite whatever his sexuality is, he was attracted to Jack. "Fuck.. Sean" it suddenly hit him. He did want Jack. And he had yelled at him, yelled right After he got out of an abusive relationship. And now he had Ran off in a city he didn't know. He had to find him. 

Mark didn't bother getting dressed. He simply slid on shoes and headed out. Jack wouldn't go far, especially since he didn't know where he was. He became nervous, worrying Jack may have gotten lost. 

Jack was sitting on a bench, staring out at the trees. It was greener here, much warmer as well. He wondered why he never moved here sooner. Most of his friends were here, besides Felix. Maybe he just preferred the cold weather, preferred being closer to family. 

Suddenly, he felt his hand being grabbed and he was pulled up. He was being pulled by someone, which happened to be Mark. "Mark? Mark!" But the other didn't answer. Jack frowned, trying to get out of his grasp. Was he gonna yell at Jack more? Where was he taking him? He wanted to be scared, but he couldn't. Even though mark was probably angry, Jack had always trusted him with everything. 

Soon, he saw Mark's house come into view and realized they were going home. He was probably gonna scold Jack. As soon as he was pulled inside, he turned to face mark. "Mark.. I'm sorry, I'll delete the-" but he was cut off when his back hit the wall. He gasped in surprise when lips were pushed against his, but he didn't fight, he kissed back. Strong hands made their way down to his hips, holding them firmly. Jack moved his hands up to tangle in Mark's hair. 

Once the kiss ended, Mark stared into Jack's eyes, sighing. "Sean.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled I just.. I'm so confused. I've never had feelings for a guy before but.. You wiggled your way into my heart and I.. I want to be with you" he said. "I'm scared of the fans. I'm scared of the feedback but.. I am willing to ignore it all. I don't care what anyone says. I want you.. "

Jack stared back and blushed, biting his lip. "You do know that majority of our fans are going to be too busy freaking out in joy.. We probably won't get too much hate.. " he moved a hand to Mark's face and gently stroked it with his thumb. "I.. Wanna be with you. I trust you with everything, even my life. And I've never felt such a strong connection with anyone else in my life before.. I'm yours mark.. "

They stayed silent for a moment, just staring at each other. Mark leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Jack's neck, making the other shiver and blush. He moved to his ear and whispered "sensitive?" In a deep, teasing voice. The sound made Jack feel like he could pass out. "Mark.. " he whispered, but the other covered his mouth with a finger. 

"I haven't shown you my room yet"


End file.
